Mes seuls repères
by Yukio-kun
Summary: Le capitaine de Kaijo se rappelle ses 3 années de lycée avec ses coéquipiers après la défaite contre Tohoo. Attention fratries et histoire inventées ! spoil du tome 9 Kuroko no Basuke ne m'appartient pas ! Et vive Fujimaki-sensei


Mes seuls repères...

_Pov' Yukio_

Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de joie dans ma vie. Mon père est mort quand j'avais 8 ans . Ma mère était tellement folle de douleur ,qu'elle est passée par une longue déprime. Je n'étais jamais à la maison, pour fuir cet endroit triste et sordide. Je n'avais pas d'amis, j'étais seul, on m'insultait, et on me frappait. Alors, jusqu'au lycée je suis resté seul, je fuyais les gens, faisais tous pour me faire oublier... jusqu'à ce jour...

_Flash Back _

15 avril 2011

_Pov'Yukio_

C'est la rentrée, j'entre en 1ère année de Lycée. Génial … 3 année à évité les gens, à me terrer dans mon coin. Le prof nous dit de nous présenter, c'est mon tour …. Je me lève, me présente, me rassied et écoute distraitement les autres, puis le moment viens de choisir nos places, je me mets au fond au milieu du table pour 3, à côté de la fenêtre.

Excuse – nous, on peut se mettre à côté de toi ?

2 garçons se sont approchés de moi sans que je le remarque. Le premier est châtain, souriant et légèrement plus grand que moi, le deuxième a les cheveux aussi noirs que moi, lui est beaucoup plus grand que moi. Voyant qu'ils attendent une réponse, j'accepte .

Si vous voulez …

Arigato ! S'exclament -ils

Ils s'installent et le cours commence.A la récréation je sors comme tout le monde et m'assoit sur un banc.

Je commence à observer les adolescents, surtout mes 2 voisins … Ils ont l'air sympa. Je pense qu'il se connaissent bien vu leur entente. Et le brun, semble être un vrai dragueur, il en est à 4 filles en 10 minutes ! Tiens ? Deux personnes se dirigent vers moi . Vu leurs tailles se sont au moins des 2èmes années.

Eh, petit t'as de l'argent à nous donner ?

Préférant les ignorer je repars dans mes pensées.

On t'a posé une question ! S'exclame l'un des deux en me secouant violemment.

Eh, lâches moi je t'ai rien fait ! Protestai-je

La sonnerie sonna et ils me lâchèrent m'avertissant cependant.

On se retrouve à la sortie minus !

Haussant les épaules je retournais en classe, mais je remarquais que mes voisins me fixaient intensément, mal à l'aise, je fixai mon attention sur le tableau.

La journée passa tranquillement, à midi je mangeais seul, et je repartis le soir, toujours aussi seul . Mais à quelques rues du Lycée je me fit entraîner dans une ruelle, et sans avoir le temps de comprendre , commençais à me faire ruer de coups . Je reconnus les 2 garçons du matin.

Alors minus on fait moins le malin, hein ? Nous vouloir argent !Toi comprendre ?

Laisse tomber mon vieux, il est trop con pour comprendre. A ce qu'il paraît son père est mort alcoolique, et sa mère est une prostituée.

N'insultez pas mes parents ! Hurlais-je.

J'envoyai mon poing dans le nez d'un des garçons, me relevât, mais me fit immédiatement plaquer par terre.

Alors que les coups pleuvaient, j'entendis deux voix qui ne m'étaient pas inconnues.

Laissez le tranquille !

Tiens, d'autres gamins, on va se faire un plaisir de les tabasser aussi !

Mais à leur grande surprise, mes voisins, car c'était eux, leur flanquèrent une raclée qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'oublier !

Ça va ? Me demandèrent t-ils.

Pourquoi, vous avez fait ça ?

Ben parce qu'on est tes amis !

Mes … amis ?

Ben oui !

Je les regardais émerveillés .

Moriyama Yoshitaka pour te servir .

Kobori Kôji

Kasamatsu Yukio

Ils me tendirent la main. Sans faire exprès, je me mis à pleurer.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiétèrent - ils

Rien, c'est juste qu'on ne m'a jamais tendu la main !

Et bien, ça va être ton quotidien, maintenant !

_Fin Flash Back _

_Pov'Yukio _

On est devenu inséparable et on a appris à se connaître pendant cette année.C'est pour ça, que l'année d'après on s'est inscrit ensemble au club de ça c'est autre chose.

L'année d'après, il y a Mitsuhiro,le petit frère de Yoshitaka, qui est arrivé.

_Flash Back_

_Pov'Yukio_

30 Juin 2012

Bon, là j'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique... Depuis quelques temps Yoshitaka traîne avec un garçon qu'on ne connaît pas avec Kôji et il semble nous snober royalement.

-Prenons le à part à midi et demandons lui. Me proposa Kôji

-Ok. Répondis-je

A la pause de midi, on sortit comme tout le monde puis on l'entraîna sur le toit.

-Hé ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Protesta -t'il

-C'est toi qui doit nous expliquer ! M'exclamais-je

-Keep-cool, vieux ! C'est quoi le problème ?Vous ne pouvez pas trouvez de petite amie car elles sont toutes folles de moi ?

-Arrêtes tes bêtises ! Tu sais très bien qu'on est gay...

- Vous avez quoi alors ? Lança-t-il exaspéré

-On a qu'on en a marre que tu nous snobes depuis la rentrée ! Hurla Kôji perdant son calme.

-Vous êtes parano ! Je ne vous snobes absolument pas !

-Alors pourquoi,t'es toujours fourrés avec ce garçon de 1 ère année?

Il nous regarda quelques secondes,puis éclata de rire.

-C'est ça alors ! Hahaha... J'aurais jamais cru ça... Mais non, je ne vous snobes pas ! Ce garçon c'est...

-Onee-san !

A l'appellation familière,on se retourna tout les 3.

-Tiens Mitsu-kun ! Ça va ?

-Oui! Tiens c'est tes amis ? Ils sont sympa ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

C'est quoi ce gosse ! Il hurle, on ne comprend pas un traître mot de ce qu'il dit et en plus il me colle ! Attendez, j'ai bien entendu ?

Onee-san ? Son grand frère ?

Devant notre air perplexe, Yoshi éclata de rire. Il réussit à se calmer au bout de 5 minutes et finit par nous expliquer.

-Les gars, je vous présente mon petit frère Mitsuhiro. On a pas le même nom parce que nos parents ont voulus nous donner chacun leurs noms. J'ai celui de mon père et lui celui de ma mère... Vous voyez que je ne vous snobait pas !

Rassurés nous avons fini par tous éclatés de rire. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai connu ce brailleur de Mitsuhiro.

_Fin Flash Back_

_Pov'Yukio_

Au début je l'ai trouvé bruyant et infernal, mais en fait il est aussi sympa que son grand frère

Après il y a eu Kise. Notre rencontre était vraiment bizarre...

_Flash Back_

_Pov'Yukio_

J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un gars de la Gm qui venait dans notre établissement. A mon avis il va venir s'inscrire au club de Basket. Bon en attendant il faut que j'aille trouver ma salle. Ah, il y a un attroupement autour d'une salle... Un garçon blond est entouré de filles et de garçons qui ont l'air soit amoureuse soit jaloux.

Bah, je demanderais plus tard ce qui s'est passé. Bon ma salle, maintenant...

Ah, la journée est enfin terminée … enfin pour ce qui est des cours, parce qu'il faut que je m'occupe des nouvelles recrues en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Basket. Mais heureusement, Yoshitaka, Kôji et Mitsuhiro sont là pour m'aider !

_Quelques heures plus tard_

-Enfin fini ! M'exclamais-je

-Ils sont marrant les nouvelles recrues ! Cria Mitsuhiro

-T'étais comme ça l'année dernière. Lui fit remarquer son frère

-Mais en pire : tu hurlais, tu sautais partout, et tu collais tout le monde. Déclara Kôji

-Finalement tu n'as pas beaucoup changer ! Rigolais-je

On éclata de rire tous les 3, tandis que Mitsu boudait.

-Mais euhhh !

A ce moment là je remarqua qu'une ombre nous suivait. Je me rappelai alors les histoires de gens agressés par des Yakuzas. Ces mafieux ne font aucun cadeau à ceux qu'ils considèrent comme leurs ,même potentiel, ennemis. J'avertis discrètement les 3 autres et nous nous cachâmes derrière un mur. Au moment où l'ombre passait je lui sautait dessus et la plaquais à terre.

-Hé ! Protesta t-elle

-On va t'apprendre à nous suivre s'exclama Yoshitaka

Nous le rouâmes de coup et nous détalâmes,pensant que si on savait que nous avions agressés un Yakuzas, nous étions mort.

Le lendemain, j'arrivai au collège et je remarquai un attroupement. Je m'en approchai et remarqua au centre du groupe un garçon blond. Il avait un œil au beurre noir, et la lèvre écorché. Malgré cela il continuait à sourire à ses fans. Ces dernières se demandaient en criant qui avait pu s'en prendre à leur Ki-chan. J'avais bien une idée du coupable, alors quand je vis le « Ki-chan » regarder dans ma direction, je préférais m'éclipser. Le soir en rentrant, tandis que j'expliquai la scène à mes amis, un garçon nous héla.

-Hé attendez !

Nous nous retournâmes et vîmes le garçon de ce matin.

-C'est une tradition, chez vous de tabasser les nouveaux du club de Basket ? Demanda t' il en rigolant.

Je reconnus alors le garçon blond de la Gm.

-Ryôta Kise ?! s'exclama t' on

Nous nous rendîmes compte de notre bêtise. Oh c'est pas vrai ! C'est Ryôta Kise que nous avons agressés !

_Fin Flash Back_

_Pov'Yukio _

Après cet épisode, Ryô a réussi à calmer ses fans qui ont oublier l'incident.

Ils ont fait beaucoup pour moi et on a perdu...Je frappe un casier, je pleure, je n'en peux plus. Heureusement que j'ai renvoyé mon équipe, qu'est-ce qu'ils penseraient de moi s'il me voyaient comme ça ? Je glisse à terre. La porte grince et s'ouvre je n'y prête pas attention, je suis ailleurs... jusqu'à ce que je sentes qu'on me relève et qu'on m'assois sur un banc. Je relèves la tête et aperçois les gars de mon équipe.

-Je vous avait dit de...

-Oui c'est vrai, mais on ne laisse pas nôtre capitaine seul dans la dé coupe Mitsu

-Tu me l'a dit toi même, on a perdu ensemble ! S'exclama Ryôta

-Si on a perdu ensemble, on s'en remet ensemble, on la subit ensemble. Arrêtes de tout prendre sur toi. Soupira Kôji.

-Alors on repart ensemble ! Me sourit Yoshi. Après tout on est ami, non ?

Je les fixai tour à tour et finit par murmurer un petit merci, en souriant légè rentrai ensemble et dans ma tête je pensai.

« Oui merci. Merci, merci d'être là, quand j'en ai besoin vous êtes mes repères... mes seuls repères...et mes amis. »

_Voilà terminé ! J'en ai mis du temps mais j'ai réussi. J'espère que cela vous plaira ! L'auteur qui est débordée en ce moment et qui s'excuse de tout son retard._


End file.
